


La Sérénité de la Mort

by Blihioma



Series: Nuits du FoF [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: 99e Edition - Jasper ne résiste pas à ses instincts lorsqu'ils croisent la route d'un détraqué mental. Cependant, avant qu'il ne meurt, Edward voit dans son esprit un jeune homme torturé et en proie à la mort... Iront-ils risqués leur secret pour le sauver ? Pourquoi Alice insiste-t-elle pour ne pas le laisser mourir ?





	1. Thème 1 : Corps

**Disclaimer** **:**  JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et Twilight, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries de livres utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  T

 **Genre** **:**  Romance   

 **Pairing** **:**  Carlisle Cullen x Harry Potter 

 **Spoil** **:** Twilight la Saga

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Corps_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Carlisle et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Survivre_ **

**_…_ **

La famille Cullen était de nouveau secouée par une tragédie.

Jasper avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle de ses pulsions et il s’était attaqué à un homme, alors qu’ils étaient en sortie à New York.

Alice n’avait rien vu venir et elle s’en voulut aussitôt pour cela.

Cela aurait pu être évité, ils en étaient sûrs. Après tout, ils étaient _tous_ présents avec Jasper quand cela se produisit.

Ils déambulaient tranquillement dans les rues grises de la ville qui ne dormait jamais, tout comme eux. Ils étaient tous allés chasser avant leur départ pour éviter justement d’avoir un coup de sang au milieu de la foule abandonnant.

L’Empathe avait eu un peu mal à la tête vers la fin de la journée, à cause justement de son don et des sentiments qui allaient et venaient autour de lui. Il avait réussi la plupart du temps à se concentrer sur la quiétude de Carlisle, mais le « bruit de fond » restait lancinant pour lui.

Pourtant il n’avait montré aucun signe d’envie de sang ou de faiblesse à part cela. Alors quand Jasper se retrouva soudain déchaîné, personne ne s’y attendait. Ils furent les seuls à voir l’ancien soldat se jeter à une vitesse inhumaine sur un homme quelconque en costard, qui passa près d’eux. Le reste de la foule humaine ne s’en rendit même pas compte, ils ne suspectèrent rien.

Les Cullen sursautèrent à la violence et à l’imprévisibilité de l’assaut, même Edward qui pouvait normalement lire dans les pensées… C’était comme si Jasper avait soudain agit par réflexe ! Quand ils arrivèrent tous à se glisser dans la ruelle où leur frère et fils se trouvait avec sa proie, ce ne fut que pour trouver l’homme déjà aux portes de la mort, gargouillant dans son propre sang. Carlisle ne pourrait pas le sauver et il douta même de le vouloir, car Jasper n’avait visiblement pas touché à son sang… Il avait dû ressentir quelque chose de terrible venant de cet homme pour qu’il agisse ainsi…

Le Télépathe se concentra immédiatement sur l’esprit de l’homme agonisant, en captant les pensées de son père. Si ce que Carlisle spéculait était vrai, alors peut-être l’homme ne devait pas être tout blanc et peut-être auraient-ils la possibilité de venir en aide à des humains qu’il aurait pu blesser.

Le Patriarche de la famille se rapprocha immédiatement de son premier fils lorsqu’il le vit se tendre, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Qu’as-tu vu Edward ? »

« Il… Il faut aller le sauver… Si on ne fait rien il va mourir ! »

Dès qu’il prononça ses mots, Alice entra en transe. Cependant personne n’y fit attention, ils étaient plus concernés parce ce qu’il se passait.

« Calme-toi Fils. » Dit doucement Carlisle. « Si nous nous précipitons, nous pourrions lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Qu’as-tu vu ? »

« Un jeune homme, je crois. Il était attaché, enfermé dans un endroit sordide et humide. Il était blessé et cela _lui_ plaisait. » Cracha le vampire. « C’est un psychopathe obsessionnel… »

Edward lança un regard désolé vers Jasper et tout le monde comprit que c’était sûrement la raison pour laquelle le blond s’était attaqué à cet homme sans prévenir. Il avait senti ses émotions malsaines le frôler et il avait attaqué pour se débarrasser de la menace qui s’était approché trop près.

« Bien, est-ce que tu sais où il se trouve ? »

Le vampire ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant de nouveau sur les pensées qu’il avait emmagasiné d’un coup de cet homme – si on pouvait appeler un tel monstre ainsi. Il capta quelques indices d’un endroit en banlieue, dans un quartier peu recommandable et pourtant parallèle à une grande avenue de commerce, à quelques pâtés de maisons du quartier d’affaire de la ville.

« Je pense pouvoir retrouver l’endroit. » Déclara finalement Edward en rouvrant les yeux.

Il sut instantanément que Jasper et Carlisle allaient l’accompagner, tandis qu’Emmett resterait avec le reste des filles, au cas où quelqu’un les aurait vu et essayeraient de s’en prendre à eux. C’était peu probable, mais ils n’étaient jamais trop prudents.

«  _Ne le laissez pas mourir_. » Entendit le télépathe venant de sa sœur voyante.

Il ne prit pas le temps d’approfondir la question, la vie de ce garçon était en jeu, mais il rangea l’inquiétude d’Alice dans un coin de son cerveau. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose, ce jeune homme serait important pour leur famille ou pour au moins l’un d’entre eux.

Edward partit devant, retrouvant les lieux qu’il avait trouvés dans les pensées de cet homme. Il ne prêta presqu’aucune attention à son environnement, trop concentré qu’il était. Les rues se succédèrent à vitesse humaine, les frustrant tous comme ils n’auraient jamais cru l’être un jour. Jasper tenait à sauver ce garçon de ce qu’il supposait avoir subi aux mains de l’homme désormais mort, il avait commencé cette affaire, il se sentait l’obligation de la finir.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans l’immeuble qu’Edward supposait être le repaire de ce malade, ils surent qu’ils ne s’étaient pas trompés et que l’homme que Jasper avait assassiné n’était pas juste en proie à des fantasmes sordides. Si l’un d’eux avait eu le don de psychométrie, l’histoire que cet endroit leur aurait raconté les aurait sûrement rendu fou… Ils se trouvaient dans une maison des horreurs, où se qui en servait généralement de modèle.

L’entrée semblait assez « commune » pour ce genre de bâtiment de banlieue à moitié abandonné, mais dès qu’ils passèrent une porte, c’était pour trouver de petites pièces qui ressemblaient plus à des cellules de prison. Le pire tenait sûrement dans les photos plus ou moins grandes qui couvraient les murs des pièces qui avaient déjà été… utilisées… Le sang séché, presque noir, maculait les murs et le sol. Il ne dégageait plus d’odeur propre, cela sentait juste le fer.

Apparemment, leur détraqué se servait des pièces dans lesquelles il enfermait ses victimes, comme des mémoriels en leur « honneur » une fois qu’ils laissaient la vie leur échapper…

Edward craignit l’espace d’un instant que la jeune victime qu’il avait vu dans les pensées de l’homme, ne soit qu’un autre mort qu’il avait chéri plus que les autres. Mais Jasper se précipitait déjà dans une pièce plus loin, à la poursuite d’un battement de cœur faible et presque inaudible, même pour leurs supers-sens. Le vampire était sur ses talons, Carlisle juste derrière eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la seule pièce cadenassée, qu’ils firent sauter avec étrangement une certaine difficulté, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite les mêmes choses.

Jasper capta en premier l’absence totale de sentiments qui se dégageait de l’humain, avant de froncer les sourcils en semblant entre deux battements de cœurs. Il fut le second à s’approcher après Edward, le temps de bloquer sa respiration à cause de l’odeur de sang si forte et surtout bien plus riche que dans les autres pièces.

Edward n’avait même pas cherché à lire les pensées du jeune homme, peut-être par peur de ce qu’il pourrait y trouver. Il s’attarda plutôt sur son apparence globale, tout en le rejoignant pour le détacher. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs, sales et emmêlés, sa peau couverte de sang et crasse était parsemé de blessures et contusions plus ou moins inquiétantes. Ses yeux verts et dorés étaient éteints et vieux – plus vieux que son apparence. Il portait des vêtements déchirés et en lambeaux, mais surtout ses bras et des jambes étaient cassés en plusieurs endroits, donnant l’impression qu’il avait plus que deux coudes et deux genoux…

Carlisle aurait sûrement dû être le premier à être aux côtés de ce patient, mais il était bloqué sur le pas de la porte. L’odeur du jeune homme l’avait agressé de plein fouet. Une étrange odeur de foudre, d’orage et de pluie. Une odeur envoutante, une odeur qui ne lui disait qu’une chose… Il avait trouvé son compagnon…

Mais alors que ses instincts se réjouissaient de cette nouvelle, la partie humaine de Carlisle gémit de protestation… Cette réalisation allait changer sa famille à jamais et peut-être même la détruire… !

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Hey !

Nous commençons une nouvelle nuit aujourd’hui, qui risque de déborder soit sur Rituel de Protection, soit sur mes drabbles de la journée, mais qui sera donc également publié ! x)

Cette fois-ci, le vainqueur du sondage se trouve donc être Twilight/Harry Potter et j’ai décidé d’opter pour le couple Carlisle Cullen x Harry Potter.

Rapidement pour le thème « Corps » fait donc référence à l’état de cet homme mort, tué par Jasper et à celui de sa victime. Voilà pour l’explication !

Ensuite, pour parler un peu de ce premier chapitre, les informations ne viendront pas tout de suite (mais tout de même rapidement puisqu’il s’agit d’une histoire en 8 chapitres, je vous rappelle xP) mais vous saurez en temps et en heure ce que je veux que vous sachiez x)

L’histoire sera un peu sombre, mais elle n’est pas déprimante pour autant et elle se terminera bien, n’ayez crainte ;)

C’est tout ce que je dirais pour cette fois, car plus d’informations pourraient pour spoiler des choses, et vous savez quoi ? C’est pas l’heure xP

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	2. Thème 2 : Echanger

**Disclaimer** **:**  JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et Twilight, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries de livres utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  K

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Dark, Supernatural

 **Pairing** **:**  Carlisle Cullen x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Twilight la Saga

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Echanger_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Carlisle et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Mourir_ **

**_…_ **

Esmée était installée dans la cuisine de leur maison de vacances, à quelques kilomètres de New York. Elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose de ses mains pour occuper son esprit, mais elle s’en trouvait incapable.

Quelques heures à peine auparavant, Jasper avait attaqué un homme qui s’était révélé être un psychopathe et un tueur en série. Suite à cela, Edward avait réussi à trouver sa cachette et ils avaient pu en sauver un jeune homme qui se trouvait dans un état terrible.

Les choses auraient pu s’arrêter là, ils auraient pu sauver une vie et laisser la vie reprendre son cours.

Mais cela ne s’était pas passé ainsi.

Carlisle avait trouvé son compagnon, l’autre moitié de son âme.

Esmée avait senti son cœur se déchirer à cette nouvelle.

Elle avait toujours su qu’elle n’était pas promise au docteur de son enfance, que quelqu’un d’autre viendrait prendre sa place car ils n’étaient _que_ amoureux, pas compagnons. Elle le savait et pensait y être préparé, mais finalement cela lui avait fait plus mal qu’elle ne l’aurait cru.

Mais cette future rupture n’était pas la seule raison de sa douleur émotionnelle : elle pleurait également pour ce jeune homme qu’ils avaient découvert et pour Carlisle, elle pleurait pour leur souffrance à tous les deux.

Aucun des deux ne méritait ce qu’il se passait.

La seule lueur de joie qui éclairait la femme au grand cœur, était de voir les deux âmes-sœurs réunies. Elle aurait cependant réellement souhaité que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances.

Carlisle ne pourrait jamais être plus heureux qu’avec ce jeune homme. Il l’avait attendu depuis tant d’années ! Même maintenant, alors qu’il ne le connaissait pas encore, de forts sentiments brillaient déjà dans ses yeux.

Esmée était triste de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur pour illuminer ainsi le visage de son amour, mais elle savait qu’un jour, elle vivrait la même chose et cela la consolait un peu.

Ce qui occupait son esprit cependant n’avait rien à voir avec sa déception amoureuse ou son espoir de rencontrer à son tour son compagnon ou sa compagne. Non. Elle essayait plutôt de prendre la bonne décision…

Quand le jeune homme était arrivé à la maison avec les trois autres vampires, sa vie ne tenait déjà plus qu’à un fil. Dans d’autres circonstances, un vampire n’aurait pas hésité à transformer son compagnon pour lui sauver la vie et le garder éternellement à ses côtés. Toutefois ce jeune homme ne semblait pas exactement humain et Carlisle craignait ce qui pourrait se passer s’il venait à lui injecter le venin de vampire pour le sauver… Peut-être cela le tuerait-il ?

C’était un risque cependant qui valait le coup d’être pris, car s’ils ne faisaient rien, il mourrait inéluctablement. S’ils essayaient de le transformer, il y avait une chance qu’il survive… !

Le problème ne tenait qu’à un mot ou plutôt à un nom : Carlisle. Le docteur ne pouvait se résoudre à peut-être provoquer la mort de son compagnon, tout comme il refusait de ne pas lui donner le choix… Mais à ce rythme, il n’était pas prêt de se réveiller et il ne faisait que le laisser doucement mourir…

Esmée essayait de trouver une solution à cette situation, mais elle ne pourrait jamais éloigner Carlisle de son compagnon et avoir le temps de le transformer, avant qu’il ne l’en empêche… Elle était au pied du mur…

« Je t’aiderais. » Déclara Edward qui apparut soudainement à côté d’elle, au courant de ses pensées.

La femme brune leva les yeux vers lui, la reconnaissance inondant son esprit.

Ce serait un pari risqué, mais cela leur donnerait à Carlisle la seule et unique chance de connaître son compagnon. Esmée était prête à prendre le risque pour son ancien mari, pour qu’il ait une chance d’être heureux.

Si ce jeune homme mourrait… Ils perdraient Carlisle… Peut-être même définitivement… Et personne dans leur famille ne voulait pas.

Des vampires avaient pu survivre à la mort de leur compagnon, comme Marcus, mais le cœur de Carlisle était trop bon pour qu’il puisse réaliser cet exploit.

C’était pour cette raison qu’ils l’aimaient. Et pour cette même raison, ils allaient tenter de les sauver tous les deux de la mort, lui et son compagnon.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Hey !

Un petit chapitre centré sur Esmée et ce que cela implique pour elle.

Je n’ai pas envie d’effacer Esmée de l’histoire, mais je trouve également faux qu’elle ne soit pas mariée à Carlisle… Alors j’ai décidé de faire un entre deux : ils sont été amoureux, passionnément, pendant plusieurs décennies, mais Esmée n’était pas destiné à vivre sa vie avec Carlisle. C’est triste mais en même temps elle sera encore plus amoureuse quand elle trouvera son autre moitié, alors ce n’est pas _si_ triste… si ? x)

En tout cas voilà pour ce chapitre ! Esmée va devenir la « maman » vampire de ce jeune homme x) Et Edward (au moins) va l’aider à faire une diversion.

Le prochain chapitre fera un petit saut dans le temps, mais peu de choses vont se passer, d’où l’accélération.

Pour le thème « Echanger » donc, cela fait référence au fait que notre pauvre victime va échanger sa mort, contre l’immortalité, même s’il n’en n’est pas conscient. Cela peut faire également référence au fait qu’il change d’environnement, à votre bon vouloir ;)

Je rappelle que l’histoire sera un peu sombre, mais elle n’est pas déprimante pour autant et elle se terminera bien, n’ayez crainte ;)

J’espère en tout cas que l’histoire continue de vous plaire :D Et je m’excuse aussi pour l’absence que j’ai eu, mais je compte finir les prochains chapitres rapidement, promis !

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	3. Thème 3 : Sauvetage

**Disclaimer** **:**  JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et Twilight, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries de livres utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  K

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Dark, Supernatural

 **Pairing** **:**  Carlisle Cullen x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Twilight la Saga

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Sauvetage_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Carlisle et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Se réveiller_ **

**_…_ **

La maison était en effervescence.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’ils s’étaient rentrés à Forks, la ville fourchette, en courant à travers les bois.

L’avion aurait été une option plus tranquille et confortable, mais ils n’avaient pas pu se le permettre à cause du nouveau membre de leur famille.

Ils ne connaissaient toujours pas son nom, car il ne s’était toujours pas réveillé… Même aujourd’hui, six mois après qu’Esmée est tenté le tout pour le tout, en injectant du venin au jeune homme, celui-ci affrontait toujours ce qui était non-humain en lui, détruisant et régénérant son corps alternativement.

Carlisle en était presque devenu fou à force, ne pouvant désormais plus abréger les souffrances de son compagnon car le venin de vampire et ses instincts à leurs paroxysmes l’en empêchaient.

Il n’en n’avait pas voulu à Esmée, il était même reconnaissant que la jeune femme ait pris ce pari, car il n’aurait jamais eu la force de le faire.

Cependant la partie primaire de la créature sombre qu’il était, souffrait le martyre à la vue de son compagnon dans un tel état. Toutefois, en dehors du combat du venin contre… ce qui le combattait, peu importe de quoi il s’agissait.

Carlisle l’avait donc porté sur le chemin du retour quand ils avaient dû rentrer pour la rentrée scolaire d’Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice et Emmett. Malheureusement ils n’avaient pas pu rentrer en voitures car ils étaient partis de Port Angeles en avion jusqu’à New York.

Ils avaient dû s’adapter avec l’arrivée de ce nouveau membre de la famille, qui avait été placé dans un premier lieu dans la salle médicale de Carlisle pour que ce dernier puisse veiller sur son état, cependant Esmée avait également dû quitter la chambre de son ancien mari. Ils avaient dû faire construire par la suite une extension à leur maison pour avoir le bon nombre de chambres et pièces personnelles pour tout le monde.

Toutefois l’excitation qui flottait dans l’air n’était malheureusement pas dû à une bonne nouvelle telle que le réveil du jeune homme…

Un vampire nomade était arrivé en ville avec des autres compagnons et celui portant le nom de James avait rencontré Bella, l’humaine qu’Edward avait rencontré à l’école et sauvé d’un terrible accident de voiture. L’odeur de son sang avait envouté le vampire et elle était peu à peu entrée dans leur famille.

Cette nouvelle avait déjà jeté la maison dans une grande agitation au moment de sa réalisation, mais celle-ci avait fini par passer.

C’était désormais James qui amenait l’anxiété dans la maison des Cullen. Car si son attention s’était tournée vers la seule humaine du groupe, sa véritable cible n’était autre que Carlisle : cet homme puissant et âgé qui protégeait sa famille, mais qui vivait parmi les humains, les soignants, prenant soin d’eux. C’était une honte, une faute, un crime aux yeux de James et Carlisle symbolisait tout ça.

Il avait cherché à voir le patriarche de la famille se dresser contre lui en s’attaquant à Bella, mais il n’avait réagi comme il l’avait voulu… Mais cela ne signifiait pas que le vampire allait laisser tomber l’affaire, bien au contraire !

Il était un chasseur, il aimait jouer avec ses proies avant de les abattre et il avait alors commencé à tendre des pièges aux membres de la famille Cullen et à instiller la peur d’une attaque en eux. Et cela avait marché, malgré les pouvoirs d’Alice et Edward.

Ils craignaient que James vienne les attaquer par surprise, qu’il aille provoquer les loups Quileutes ou pire, qu’il révèle leur existence aux humains. Ou du moins qu’il les pousse à se poser des questions à ce sujet.

Puis Carlisle avait été appelé à l’hôpital pour une urgence. Une de ses patientes, une petite fille, avait disparue… Le vampire avait immédiatement voulu partir à sa recherche avec les membres de la police, car l’enfant avait besoin d’une aide médicale et de médicaments spécifiques très rapidement, étant partis à peine une heure avant la prise de son traitement. Cependant il avait trouvé une note sur son bureau, une note lui donnant un lieu et une heure…

Signé avec une goutte de sang de sa patiente.

Carlisle savait où se trouvait l’entrepôt indiqué par le vampire et il n’avait malheureusement pas le temps de contacter les policiers ou ses enfants car il n’avait pas le temps… Il lui faudrait tout juste une heure pour se rendre sur place, la survie de sa patiente en dépendait. Même s’il savait qu’il s’agissait d’un piège…

Au moment où il arriva à l’entrepôt, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, un vampire ouvrit ses yeux rouges bordés d’or, sentant le danger imminent que courrait son compagnon.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Hey :D

Un nouveau chapitre, cette fois avec donc l’histoire de Twilight, la série de livres telle qu’on la connait. Comme je pense que vous connaissez assez bien à force les débuts du livre, j’ai passé l’arrivée de Bella et sa rencontre avec Edward, puis le moment où elle découvre la vérité, car rien ne change par rapport au canon. Jusqu’à James.

Au lieu de se concentrer sur Edward, je le fais cette fois porter son attention sur Carlisle ! Parce que s’il n’est pas un chasseur comme Edward l’est à ses yeux, Carlisle représente son opposé complet et il veut « révéler » la créature sombre qui existe en lui.

Voilà donc l’essence de ce chapitre x)

Le thème « Sauvetage » fait donc cette fois référence à celui de Bella quand la voiture de Mike (?) //EDIT : c'est celle de Tyler lol Merci  **dragon-en** // manque de l’écraser et qu’Edward vient vaillamment la sauver, mais aussi le sauvetage que Carlisle de sa patiente et disons le début de sauvetage de Carlisle par son compagnon ? xD

D’ailleurs celui-ci ne sera pas explicité, juste raconté dans les grandes lignes.

Je rappelle que l’histoire sera un peu sombre, mais elle n’est pas déprimante pour autant et elle se terminera bien, n’ayez crainte ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom ! 

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	4. Thème 4 : Cornichon

**Disclaimer** **:**  JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et Twilight, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries de livres utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  T

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Dark, Supernatural

 **Pairing** **:**  Carlisle Cullen x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Twilight la Saga

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Cornichon_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Carlisle et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Se souvenir_ **

**…**

Il était installé dans le salon, son regard perdu dans l’horizon de la forêt, qu’il voyait à travers les immenses baies vitrées. Il ne voyait pas le temps passer, il essayait désespérément de se souvenir…

Il s’était réveillé il y a maintenant une semaine de cela. Un coup au cœur lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux et avant même qu’il ne fasse attention à son environnement, il sut qu’il devait aller quelque part. Une vive lumière et le grondement d’un éclair plus tard, il ne se trouvait plus dans l’étrange chambre froide où il était revenu à la vie, mais dans une grande place, un _entrepôt_.

Face à lui, un homme aux cheveux marron clair et aux yeux rouges, se tenant au-dessus d’un autre homme aux cheveux blond-châtain et aux yeux dorés. La vue du deuxième homme avait provoqué quelque chose en lui, une bouffée de chaleur et d’amour. Et celui qui était en train de blesser l’homme qui lui faisait cet effet, lui inspira une haine et une rage qui l’ébranla.

Son corps bougea avant que sa tête ne se décide et il s’était jeté sur l’homme aux yeux rouges, un _vampire_ du nom de James apprit-il plus tard. Il l’avait envoyé s’écraser plus loin et l’homme aux yeux dorés, Carlisle, l’avait regardé avec stupeur et soulagement. Du soulagement car il s’était enfin réveillé. Ils n’avaient cependant pas eu le temps de faire connaissance que James revenait à l’attaque et il s’était jeté instinctivement sur lui.

Carlisle s’était dirigé vers une petite fille qui se trouvait dans un coin de l’entrepôt, la raison de sa présence sur place visiblement, pendant qu’il interceptait James. Le combat avait fini par une tête qui vola loin d’un corps. Pas la sienne. Celle de James. Et Carlisle avait ensuite brûlé son corps.

Après quoi ils étaient rentrés et il avait pu commencer à se poser des questions. Des questions sur ce qu'il était, qui il était, d'où il venait, où il se trouvait… Il essaya de se souvenir de son passé, ce qu’il y avait avant son réveil, mais il n’avait pu trouver qu’un nom, le sien : « Harry. »

Carlisle lui avait expliqué son nouveau présent : le fait qu’il était un vampire et un peu plus – sans qu’ils ne sachent quoi exactement – le fait qu’il était immortel et qu’ils étaient compagnons. Le vampire lui avait également parlé de sa famille et de son passé, mais ils étaient incertains l’un auprès de l’autre, ne sachant pas comment ils devaient agir…

Harry avait besoin de connaître son passé pour avancer, tout du moins cela le bloquait encore à l’heure actuelle et Carlisle le comprenait. Le docteur rêvait de pouvoir enfin serrer son compagnon contre lui, mais précipiter les choses risquaient de braquer encore plus le nouveau-né. Cependant ces instincts le poussaient à revendiquer le vampire aux cheveux sombres, et les tenir en laisse étaient bien plus compliqués que sa soif de sang.

Ce qui créait cette maladresse entre eux.

Pendant les jours et les nuits qui suivirent la découverte de son nouveau statut et de son nouvel environnement, Harry était resté dans cette chaise à fouiller ses souvenirs pour essayer de trouver la moindre trace de son passé.

Il avait interrogé sa nouvelle famille et seul Rosalie avait accepté de lui raconter le peu de son passé qu’ils connaissaient : des années de tortures entre les mains d’un psychopathe. La jeune femme estimait qu’il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu’il s’était passé, car il méritait de savoir, qu’il en avait au moins besoin pour avancer, puisqu’il ne pourrait pas se venger comme elle-même l’avait fait avec son mari.

Discuter avec Rosalie lui avait permis d’en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme, mais aussi de débloquer une partie de ses souvenirs. Il s’était souvenu vaguement de ce qu’il avait subi entre les mains de cet homme, mais cela semblait si lointain, qu’il avait du mal à croire qu’il avait vécu cela dans cette vie… Ses souvenirs remontèrent lentement plus loin, jusqu’au moment où il fut remis entre les mains de cet homme, apparemment il avait été offert dans le cadre d’une affaire de quelque chose… Comme cadeau.

Avant l’homme, il se rappela d’une prison froide qui respirait la tristesse et de monstres noirs qui naviguaient entre les couloirs. Avant cela, une guerre et de nombreux morts, des visages flous aux têtes colorées, tournés vers le ciel pour un dernier regard, qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. Puis un château, un vieux château de pierres épaisses, lourdes, avec une atmosphère électrique… Magique…

Il n’y avait qu’une seule autre chose dont il arrivait à se souvenir de ce château, de cette… _école_ … Ses cachots. Un homme en noir sans aucune autre couleur sur lui, devant lui… devant eux… les élèves. Des chaudrons et des fumées qui s’en élevaient. Et puis un mot « cornichons » c’était ainsi que l’homme en noir les désignait.

Il restait bloqué à ces cours, arrivant à se souvenir de plus en plus clairement de ce qu’il y faisait – des _potions_ – mais il n’arrivait pas à remonter plus loin, avant le château… Comme s’il n’y avait rien eu d’autre…

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Hey :D

Comme vous l’avez assez demandé, j’ai finalement rajouté rapidement une partie du sauvetage de Carlisle par Harry x)

Pour son sens non-humain, cela devra attendre encore un peu, car Harry n’a pas encore retrouvé la mémoire et il y a pas mal d’informations sous cela. Car ce n’est pas aussi simple que vous ne le pensez x)

Le cas de James est donc traité maintenant, on peut passer à autre chose… A Bella notamment… Cela va être son tour de faire son entrée, la pauvre on ne l’a pas encore vu alors que la moitié de l’histoire est passée ! XD Pas que ce soit une grande perte.

Bref, le prochain chapitre, Bella est sous les projecteurs ! Et il y aura des larmes aussi.

Le thème « Cornichon » est donc évidemment associé à Severus ! Et à ses cours de Potions qui sont les seuls dont Harry se rappelle pour l’instant XD Est-ce ironique ou bien est-ce qu’au final il avait aimé ces cours… ? Mystères et Boules de Gomme !

Nous en avons donc terminé avec ce chapitre !!

Je rappelle que l’histoire sera un peu sombre, mais elle n’est pas déprimante pour autant et elle se terminera bien, n’ayez crainte ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom ! 

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	5. Thème 5 : Fond

**Disclaimer** **:**  JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et Twilight, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries de livres utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  T

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Dark, Supernatural

 **Pairing** **:**  Carlisle Cullen x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Twilight la Saga

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Fond_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Carlisle et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Se battre_ **

**…**

Harry regardait Bella sans la voir.

Il essayait vainement de fermer son esprit à la jeune femme.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il s’était réveillé et qu’il vivait parmi les Cullen. La vie était calme et tranquille avec eux. Etant encore considéré en convalescence, on ne le poussait pas non plus à occuper ses journées plus que par des activités quotidiennes.

Parfois il allait se blottir contre Carlisle, incertain mais désirant sa chaleur et sa présence. Le docteur ne l’en empêchait jamais, au contraire.

Tout aurait pu être un tableau parfait, si Edward ne leur avait pas présenté cette humaine, Bella.

Il avait beaucoup entendu parler d’elle, en bien, comme en mal, par les différents membres de la famille. Il n’y avait pas eu d’opinions vraiment neutres de la part des vampires, ils avaient tous chacun leurs propres pensées à son sujet, puisqu’ils l’avaient tous rencontrée.

Elle était également venue deux ou trois fois après son réveil, mais Harry logeait encore dans sa chambre à ce moment-là, donc il s’était la première fois qu’il faisait sa connaissance.

Bella aussi avait énormément entendu parler du nouveau compagnon de Carlisle. Elle avait été choquée en découvrant son existence, c’était le cas de le dire. Son père lui avait dit qu’Esmée et Carlisle étaient mariés et formaient un couple adorable. Et c’était la vérité. Alors quand on lui avait dit que Carlisle avait depuis peu quitté la belle femme pour son compagnon, Bella s’était tout de suite imaginé une petite trainée briseuse de couples.

Puis elle apprit que le compagnon du médecin était un homme, et qu’il était dans le coma. Cela ne l’avait pas empêché de croire que le vampire était vil pour avoir ainsi détruit un tel amour – car elle était certaine qu’Esmée et Carlisle s’aimaient – et que ce n’était qu’à cause du lien de compagnon que le Docteur allait être à ses côtés. Sinon il était évident qu’il serait resté avec Esmée.

Elle crut pendant un moment, que le nouveau vampire avait forcé ce lien, qu’il avait réussi à tromper les sens de Carlisle pour qu’il soit avec lui. Mais Edward lui avait expliqué que ce n’était pas possible, que même un vampire avec pour faculté de manipuler les émotions, ne pouvait réussir à supplanter un lien de compagnon. Heidi des Volturi, en était la preuve vivante.

Pour autant, Bella n’avait toujours pas aimé ce vampire. Elle s’était même mise à le haïr quand on lui expliqua les circonstances de sa transformation, alors qu’on continuait de lui refuser à elle, l’immortalité !!

Quand elle avait abordé le sujet ce jour-là, un débat avait de nouveau éclaté dans la famille. Certains estimaient que Bella méritait d’être transformé pour vivre sa vie avec Edward, d’autres voulaient qu’elle jouisse de plus de temps en tant qu’humaine, et le reste – lire Rosalie et peut-être Jasper – ne voulaient tout simplement pas la voir intégré leur famille.

Cela avait dégénéré en combat et les plus jeunes s’étaient éloignés de la maison pour continuer à se battre. Esmée fut la seule à rester – Carlisle se trouvant encore à l’hôpital à ce moment-là – mais elle avait reçu un appel de travail et elle avait dû la quitter, après s’être assuré qu’elle pourrait rester seule.

Bella avait d’abord pensé à s’installer pour attendre Edward, puis le nouveau vampire s’était rappelé à son bon souvenir et elle s’était mise en tête de le trouver pour enfin faire sa connaissance. Bien sûr elle n’avait pas de bons sentiments envers lui, mais personne n’était là pour le voir n’est-ce pas ?

Elle l’avait trouvé dans la chambre de Jasper, assis dans un fauteuil, un livre entre les mains. Elle n’avait fait qu’entrapercevoir cette pièce car l’ancien soldat avait fermement refusé qu’elle pénètre dans son espace personnel. Avec Rosalie, Jasper était celui qui était le plus hostile envers elle. Et pourtant, il permettait à un autre, qu’ils ne connaissaient que moins de temps qu’elle, d’y entrer ?!

Elle n’avait pas manqué de remarquer que ce vampire, sortit de nulle part et qui ne comptait dans la famille uniquement parce qu’il était le compagnon de Carlisle, était bien plus accepté qu’elle parmi les Cullen ! Tout le monde semblait l’aimer, il s’entendait aussi bien avec Rosalie qu’avec Edward, ou Alice. Même Esmée l’aimait ! Alors que cet homme lui avait volé son mari !!

Et elle, elle qui était exceptionnelle, elle qui était la compagne d’Edward, elle qui valait milles fois mieux que cette créature anormale, les Cullen se divisaient sur le sujet de lui _permettre_ de rester avec Edward ! Où était la justice ?! Elle était au-dessus de ce vampire et on devrait lui permettre de devenir l’une des leurs !

« Alors c’est toi la chose abandonnée qu’ils ont ramassés ? » Lança-t-elle avec rancœur, haine et mépris.

Harry tourna légèrement son visage vers elle, prenait la jeune fille dans sa globalité. Il devait dire qu’il était plutôt d’accord avec Rosalie. Bella ne ressemblait à rien et elle n’avait aucun charme. Bien entendu, n’importe quel humain ferait pâle figure à côté d’un vampire, mais cette fille ne faisait aucun effort sur son apparence et elle ne ressemblait en rien à un canon de beauté.

Il se demanda sincèrement ce qu’Edward pouvait lui trouver… Car si l’extérieur n’était pas des plus reluisants, l’intérieur n’avait pas l’air mieux au vu de son approche.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer Isabella Swan. » Répondit sobrement Harry, lui donnant le bénéfice du doute.

« C’est Bella ! »

Cette réplique réveilla une souvenir en lui, une jeune femme aux cheveux colorées qui refusait qu’on l’appelle « Nymphadora » et préférant aller pour « Tonks ».

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu’ils te trouvent tous… » Continua-t-elle sur le même ton de mépris. « C’est forcément un pouvoir de vampire qui les pousse à te garder ! Je ne vois pas d’autre réponse ! Tu es petit et maigre. Tu es loin d’être agréable à regarder, au contraire ! Sans parler de toutes ses cicatrices ! »

Harry sentit ses mains se contracter autour de son livre, refusant de remonter les manches qui dévoilaient ses avant-bras parsemés de souvenirs plus ou moins voyants. Il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à cette fillette qui venait se placer devant lui.

« Les Cullen manquent vraiment de jugement ! Ils te sauvent par pitié, par dépit, seulement parce qu’ils pensent, ils espèrent que tu rendras Carlisle heureux… Mais ils se trompent tellement à ton sujet. Il était bien chanceux et satisfait avec Esmée ! Tu es juste venu tout briser ! »

En vérité Bella n’en savait rien, mais elle était persuadé qu’elle avait raison. Un homme ne pouvait être plus heureux qu’avec une femme, une douce femme comme Esmée en plus.

A partir de ce moment-là, Harry avait tenté de se reclure dans son esprit pour ne plus voir ni entendre l’humaine. C’était décidé, il ne l’aimerait pas. Cependant cela n’empêchait pas ses mots de l’affecter, de lui déchirer le cœur en mille morceaux, de réduire sa confiance en bouillie. Il aurait préféré que cela ne l’atteigne pas pourtant. Mais il n’y pouvait rien, il était sensible à ce qu’on pensait de lui, à ce que sa famille pensait de lui et Bella allait bientôt en faire partie…

S’il ne quittait pas les Cullen avant.

Son masque stoïque commença à énerver l’adolescente, qui commença alors à l’insulter pour le faire réagir. Elle voulait voir la douleur et le désespoir sur son visage !!

« Monstr- ! »

« Tu devrais t’arrêter là, _Bella_. » Cracha Jasper en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

L’humaine sursauta et se tue. Elle lui adressa un regard hautain et partie en levant le menton, tentant sûrement de reproduire l’attitude de Rosalie, sans succès.

Jasper ne l’arrêta pas et il savait que jamais Edward ne l’écouterait, aveugle aux défauts de sa _petite-amie_ qu’il était. Non, il avait mieux à faire que de perdre son temps. Harry était en grande détresse et il devait l’aider ! Le nouveau-né le regarda et l’ancien soldat sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant toute la tristesse qu’il gardait en lui. Pour la première fois, le vampire le toucha en le prenant dans ses bras.

Mais au lieu de le réconforter, il sentit ses propres sentiments toucher Harry et de grosses larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de ce dernier, alors qu’il attrapait Jasper pour le serrer contre lui pour lui apporter son soutien.

C’était complètement fou… Alors que Jasper était venu pour aider Harry à ne pas sombrer dans sa tristesse et pour lui redonner le sourire, c’était finalement lui qui se retrouvait à être consoler, parce que le nouveau-né avait senti des émotions qu’il cachait au plus profond de son cœur ?

Harry était-il un empathe tactile ?

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Hey :D

Comme « promis » voici la mise en avant de la jeune Isabella Swan !

J’ai vu dans les commentaires que vous n’êtes pas vraiment fan de Bella, donc je pense que mon chapitre ne va pas vous offensé lol

Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, son « crime » d’avoir ainsi fait du mal à Harry ne restera pas impuni ! Le Karma frappera ! (si vous êtes un chouia observateur, vous le savez même déjà)

Bon ce chapitre était principalement sur les états d’âmes de Bella, donc ce n’était pas forcément amusant, mais voilà, ça c’est fait comme on dit ! x)

Les larmes étaient aussi au rendez-vous. Libre à vous de dire que c’est une particularité de l’hybridation d’Harry (encore inconnu ! lol) ou si les vampires peuvent pleurer (je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas d’ailleurs et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit explicité dans le livre).

Donc promesses tenues !

Le thème « Fond » n’est pas forcément claire cette fois, mais c’était le fond de la vérité sur Bella. Je comptais mettre l’expression, mais je n’en n’ai pas eu l’occasion xP

Ce chapitre est donc terminé ! Encore d’autres en attente maintenant lol

Je rappelle que l’histoire sera un peu sombre, mais elle n’est pas déprimante pour autant et elle se terminera bien, n’ayez crainte ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom ! 

Le Mois de Novembre verra apparaître un nouveau format pour les nuits du FoF, n’hésitez pas à aller consulter tout ça sur mon profil :D

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	6. Thème 6 : Âme

**Disclaimer** **:**  JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et Twilight, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries de livres utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  K

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Dark, Supernatural

 **Pairing** **:**  Carlisle Cullen x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Twilight la Saga

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Âme_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Carlisle et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_S’interroger_ **

**…**

Edward n’avait jamais été aussi perdu qu’à ce jour.

Il avait souhaité toute sa vie d’immortel de trouver sa compagne.

Il avait attendu tant d’année…

Il avait commencé à désespérer, à perdre espoir…

Puis il l’avait rencontré, Bella.

Bella avec son sang envoutant.

Bella avec son sang enchanteur.

Bella avec son apparence simple.

Bella avec son tempérament discret et passionné.

Il avait enfin trouvé l’autre moitié de son âme.

Sa famille aurait dû l’accueillir à bras ouverts, mais les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi.

Alice avait bien sûr été la plus heureuse et enthousiaste pour eux.

Esmée avait acceptée Bella à bras ouverts comme sa nouvelle fille.

Emmett avait eu à son égard la même curiosité qu’un enfant, mais une fois cette phase passée, il avait montré des doutes.

Carlisle s’était montré enchanté pour eux deux, mais il avait été le plus réticent à la transformer en vampire car le docteur ne voulait pas voler ainsi une jeune vie sans raison.

Jasper avait clairement fait comprendre son mécontentement à son entrée dans la famille, sans jamais le dire distinctement sauf pour souligner le danger qu’elle représentait pour tous.

Rosalie avait été la plus vindicative envers Bella car la jeune fille avait tout ce que Rosalie aurait encore voulu avoir et qu’elle voulait tout jeter sans même y réfléchir.

Quant à Harry, il ne l’avait rencontré que très tard et il ne s’était jamais mêlé de leurs disputes à ce sujet.

Edward aurait cru que le jeune homme se serait rangé du côté de son compagnon après avoir rencontré sa petite-amie, mais contre toute attente, Harry qui avait semblé être aussi sensible et généreux que Carlisle, malgré les ténèbres qui brillaient dans ses yeux, s’était éloigné de Bella. Lorsqu’Edward lui avait demandé son avis, le nouveau-né était volontairement resté neutre et vague. Cependant le télépathe avait entendu ses pensées défavorables et il n’avait pas compris pourquoi le compagnon de son père s’inquiétait pour lui.

Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il transforme Bella…

La jeune femme s’était faite attaquée par un puma alors qu’elle campait avec son père. Carlisle a tout de suite appelé Edward lorsqu’il a vue la jeune femme arriver à l’hôpital pour lui demander de faire un choix, car elle finirait par mourir s’il ne faisait rien. Le vampire avait choisi l’immortalité pour sa petite-amie de Carlisle avait transformé Bella après l’avoir déclarée morte auprès de son père.

La nouvelle-née qui se réveilla trois jours plus tard, ne s’était pas montré satisfaite de cette situation car elle aurait voulu pouvoir continuer à voir son père et sa mère encore quelques années. Rosalie l’avait traité d’égoïste, souhaitant le beurre et l’argent du beurre. Esmée avait tempéré les tensions en rappelant qu’il était toujours dur de laisser sa famille derrière.

Dans l’agitation de la maison qui se divisait de manière encore plus flagrante qu’avant, car Rosalie parlait maintenant de quitter les Cullen à cause de leurs choix de transformer Bella alors que cela n’aurait jamais dû se produire, personne n’avait fait attention à Edward.

Edward qui ne semblait pas aussi ravi de retrouver sa petite-amie « en vie »…

Bella ayant été humaine jusqu’à maintenant, le vampire avait été certain que le lien de compagnon n’avait jamais été complet et qu’il le deviendrait quand elle deviendrait vampire.

Cependant, alors que c’était maintenant chose faite, il ne ressentait rien du sentiment de sérénité et d’intégralité qu’on lui avait décrit. C’était le vide.

Il avait même l’impression qu’il avait perdu tous les sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour elle !

Son sang avait cessé de chanter à ses oreilles et même si la jeune femme avait acquis la beauté des vampires, elle ne faisait plus battre son cœur.

Mortifié, il se demanda si la seule raison pour laquelle il avait aimé Bella, n’était en fait dû qu’à la combinaison de son imperméabilité à son pouvoir et à son sang chantant… Et maintenant qu’elle était devenue vampire, il ne ressentait plus l’envie de boire son sang.

Elle n’était donc pas son compagnon ? Il en avait pourtant été persuadé… !

Non… En réalité, il… Il le savait… ?

Edward aperçut Carlisle repousser délicatement et soigneusement une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille d’Harry. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard timide mais heureux. Autour d’eux, à part Bella qui se détourna du couple, personne ne sembla même y faire attention, à part Esmée qui les regardait tendrement.

Le premier fils du vampire docteur détourna le regard presque coupablement, son passé humain revenant à son bon souvenir. Une époque où l’homosexualité était proscrite et même interdite par les lois… Il avait appris la tolérance avec Carlisle, mais il y avait toujours des choses avec lesquelles il avait du mal. Pourtant il ne trouvait son père et son compagnon dégoutant, au contraire ils avaient l’air tellement heureux ensemble, bien que toujours timide dans leurs gestes et dans leurs regards.

Son regard croisa alors celui de Jasper et son cœur mort se serra dans sa poitrine. C’était comme si c’était la première fois qu’il remarquait les puits de tristesses qui habitaient ses yeux dorés…

Jasper le compagnon Alice. Du moins, c’était ce qu’ils avaient tous toujours pensés et les deux ne l’avaient jamais nié… Alors pourquoi sentait-il son cœur saigner en voyant le compagnon d’un autre si triste… !

Ce serait-il trompé depuis le début… ? Se serait-il menti à cause des préceptes de son enfance… ? Jasper était-il vraiment le compagnon d’Alice… ?

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Hey :D

Le Karma commence à frapper, comme promis ! Mais ce sera surtout dans les deux prochains chapitres que les choses vont vraiment être méchantes pour Bella.

Je suis contente de voir que mon chapitre précédent ne vous a pas fait prendre Bella en pitié ! xP

Donc comme je disais, Edward ouvre bien les yeux. Un peu tard cependant… Mais bon, tant pis, il fallait malheureusement que Bella devienne une vampire pour qu’il se rende compte qu’il n’existe pas de vrai lien de compagnons entre eux.

Maintenant il va pouvoir trouver son vrai compagnon… Je pense que vous avez fini par trouver qui ! xD

Le prochain chapitre verra le second couple se concrétiser. Le passé d’Harry arrivera en tout dernier de son côté ;)

Le thème « Âme » est un peu obscur, mais c’était pour moi les liens d’âmes entre Edward, Bella et Jasper qui changent et s’éclaircirent.

Je rappelle que l’histoire sera un peu sombre, mais elle n’est pas déprimante pour autant et elle se terminera bien, n’ayez crainte ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom ! 

Le Mois de Novembre verra apparaître un nouveau format pour les nuits du FoF, n’hésitez pas à aller consulter tout ça sur mon profil :D

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	7. Thème 7 : Sauvage

**Disclaimer** **:**  JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et Twilight, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries de livres utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  T

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Dark, Supernatural

 **Pairing** **:**  Carlisle Cullen x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Twilight la Saga

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Sauvage_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Carlisle et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Changer** _

**…**

Bella était furieuse, elle ressentait de puissantes envies de destructions.

Depuis qu'elle était enfin devenu vampire à son tour, ses rêves de passer l'éternité auprès d'Edward semblait bien plus corrompu qu'au moment où elle était encore humaine… !

Elle n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais soudain Edward n'était plus à ces côtés et il ne semblait plus n'avoir d'yeux que pour Jasper.

La jeune fille avait tenté de faire ouvrir les yeux à Edward, de lui rappeler qu'ils allaient s'engager, qu'il lui avait promis une éternité avec elle, elle faisait tout pour que son petit-ami revienne à sa juste place, à ses côtés !

Après tout ne l'avait-il pas choisi car elle était exceptionnelle et différente des autres ? Edward ne pouvait pas la quitter aussi facilement, aussi simplement !

Pourtant lorsqu'elle confrontait le vampire, ses yeux dorés ne faisaient que briller de regrets. Comme s'il regrettait de lui avoir fait des promesses, de lui avoir vendu monts et merveilles, mais non à cause du mal qu'il lui faisait, mais car cela rendait juste tout ça plus compliqué.

Bella refusait de voir la vérité en face, qu'elle n'était plus rien pour lui, que tout était fini entre eux et que rien n'aurait dû exister à l'origine, car non seulement ils n'étaient pas compagnons, mais surtout parce qu'Edward avait déjà trouvé l'autre moitié de lui-même, même s'il avait refusé de l'accepter et le voir en face.

Jasper connaissait enfin le bonheur et il était prêt à se battre pour garder Edward, peu importe ce que pourrait bien dire le reste de la famille. Il avait attendu trop longtemps, il avait souffert trop longtemps pour laisser Bella tenter de briser son paradis.

Rosalie était évidemment de son côté, tout comme Emmett si jamais il fallait remettre la nouvelle-née à sa place, tandis que le reste d'entre eux étaient sincèrement heureux pour eux deux. Sûrement auraient-ils eux-aussi du mal à accepter que Bella essaye de séparer le couple.

La vampire en était bien consciente et elle détestait ça !

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son monde s'était renversé ainsi du jour au lendemain, et que surtout Edward la lâchait pour un  _homme_  ! C'était dégoûtant et contre nature !

Esmée avait beau dire le contraire, Bella savait que bientôt, on l'enjoindrait aimablement à quitter la famille Cullen, à moins qu'ils ne demandent à leurs  _cousins_  canadiens, les Denali, de la prendre en charge. La vampire était en rage et elle sortit de la magnifique maison pour se changer les idées. Elle comptait partir dans la forêt et peut-être chasser pour tenter de se calmer, cela ne jouerait pas en sa faveur si elle se mettait à hurler et à crier dans le salon. Cependant quelque chose détourna son attention.

Harry était installé à genoux par terre, en train de soigner quelques fleurs d'hivers qu'Esmée avait plantés dans le jardin. Parfois il aimait bien faire un peu de jardinage, avec ou sans la sublime femme. Il tourna la tête vers Bella en la voyant sortir, avant de tenter de cacher une grimace et de se détourner d'elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

Mais Bella avait vu ses traits se déformer à sa vue et son esprit saturé de colère décida que tout était de sa faute. Il avait apporté cette maladie avec lui en charmant Carlisle ! Avant lui, les Cullen étaient une famille tout à fait normale, aucun d'eux n'avait de penchants déviants pour le même sexe ! Puis il était arrivé, mieux accepté qu'elle ne le sera jamais ! Il avait apporté avec lui ses pratiques déséquilibrées qui avaient corrompus cette famille !

C'était la seule raison possible pour laquelle Edward lui préférait maintenant un  _homme_ , alors qu'il n'avait jamais montré aucun penchant de ce genre auparavant !

S'il disparaissait, elle était persuadée que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, que l'envoutement qu'il leur avait fait subir se briserait !

La suite ne fut qu'une horrible alliance de sang, de terre, de cris et de supplications.

Bella entra dans un état complètement sauvage alors qu'elle se jetait sur Harry avait l'intention de le tuer. Le vampire ne se laissa pas faire, mais sa capacité d'empathie à contact abreuvait son esprit d'une colère douloureuse et déchirante, lui faisant perdre le sens de la réalité. Il n'arrivait plus à discerner ses sentiments de ceux de Bella et cela le consumait.

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud se répandre dans sa poitrine avant que son assaillant ne soit brutalement éloigné de lui. Il ne vit pas Carlisle se battre contre Bella. Il ne vit pas Emmett et Jasper arriver pour retenir son compagnon. Il ne les vit pas lutter pour empêcher Carlisle de tuer de Bella, au risque qu'il le regrette amèrement plus tard. Il ne vit pas non plus Esmée se pencher au-dessus de lui avec inquiétude et en appelant son nom.

Il ne vit rien de tout ça, car il sombrait dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience alors que la chaleur dans sa poitrine grandissait…

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Hey :D

Bon, j'ai envie de dire que c'est officiel maintenant, cela ne va pas bien se finir pour Bella ! XD

N'en soyez pas trop triste…

Cependant elle ne sera pas tuée comme l'espère sûrement un certain nombre d'entre vous. Car Carlisle est  _normalement_  pour la non-violence et tout ce qui va avec (love and peace). Donc je pense que même s'il ne regretterait pas d'avoir vengé son compagnon, le meurtre de Bella lui pèserait sur la conscience et finirait par le bouffer de l'intérieur. Donc on va éviter xP

Pour Edward c'est bon, il ne reviendra pas vers Bella et son couple avec Jasper est désormais officiel et tout le monde – minus Bella – est évidemment heureux pour eux !

Et Bella ne voulait vraiment pas créer de vagues, mais la colère l'a submergée… Tant pis pour elle ! Elle ne restera pas avec les Cullen après ça, il n'y a pas besoin de se poser la question !

Prochain chapitre, Harry va débloquer ses souvenirs « grâce » à cette attaque et vous allez découvrir son passé avec lui. Enfin plutôt ce qui est différent d'après le canon, parce que sinon on n'aura jamais fini ! xD

Pour information supplémentaire, Alice et Jasper savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas compagnons. Et dans mon histoire, ils ne se sont jamais présentés comme tels. Mais ils étaient si proches et toujours ensemble que les autres ont cru qu'ils étaient compagnons.

Le thème « Sauvage » fait référence à l'état dans lequel tombe Bella quand elle attaque Harry. C'est tout :D

Je rappelle que l'histoire sera un peu sombre, mais elle n'est pas déprimante pour autant et elle se terminera bien, n'ayez crainte ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Le Mois de Novembre verra apparaître un nouveau format pour les nuits du FoF, n'hésitez pas à aller consulter tout ça sur mon profil :D

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


	8. Thème 8 : Porte

**Disclaimer** **:**  JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer possèdent respectivement Harry Potter et Twilight, ainsi que leurs personnages, deux séries de livres utilisées pour ce Crossover

 **Rating** **:**  T

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Dark, Supernatural

 **Pairing** **:**  Carlisle Cullen x Harry Potter

 **Spoil** **:** Twilight la Saga

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème " _Porte_ ". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure selon le thème imposé.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble que se suivent, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Carlisle et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Renaître** _

**…**

Harry avait l'impression que son corps flottait dans le vide l'espace d'un instant… Avant que son monde ne se réoriente pour qu'il se retrouve debout.

Les ténèbres l'entouraient toujours quand il ouvrit les yeux, mais rapidement le décor qui l'entourait prit vit.

Quand il vit une version plus jeune de lui s'avancer à travers le couloir d'une maison propre, il n'y eut aucun doute pour lui qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir… De plusieurs souvenirs…

Son enfance défila devant ses yeux, sa vie parmi la famille de sa mère, ses accidents de magie et toute la douleur et la faim qu'il avait endurée pendant des années.

Il redécouvrit le monde magique avec sa version plus jeune de lui-même et ensemble ils visitèrent le Chemin de Traverse avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express.

Les souvenirs flous qu'il avait eu de son adolescence passée dans le grand château de pierre s'éclaircirent enfin et il ricana en comprenant que le seul cours dont il s'était souvenu était celui qu'il avait le plus détesté.

Jusque-là, malgré un début difficile, c'était une vie plutôt tranquille et heureuse et il était content de l'avoir vécu. Mais alors qu'il pensait ça, la guerre arriva devant lui, fauchant des vies trop jeunes pour déjà s'éteindre.

Le temps était alors venu pour lui de se dresser face à l'ennemi, à cause d'une légende dont on l'avait affublé sans son consentement. Il vit son mentor, vieil homme manipulateur qu'il était, bouger les ficelles de sa vie jusqu'au jour où il fut évident qu'il n'avait pas tout ce qu'il fallait pour vaincre l'ennemi du peuple.

Comment aurait-il pu en être surpris ? Il n'était qu'un enfant…

Pourtant son jeune âge n'arrêta personne, ni son mentor et directeur de son école, ni les hommes auxquels il fut confié.

Dumbledore – car tel était son nom – l'avait livré au Département des Mystères de l'Angleterre Magique afin qu'il soit, selon ses propres mots,  _amélioré_  et enfin capable de défaire Voldemort. Car tel était sa destinée, peu importe ses sentiments à ce propos.

Il frissonna en se souvenant de toute la douleur qu'il avait enduré entre les mains de ses hommes et de ses femmes qui avaient fait de lui une arme capable d'affronter le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres de leur temps. Était-ce l'endroit où les Cullen l'avaient trouvé ? Une guerre l'attendait-il toujours… ?

Harry vit son ancienne version de lui-même se briser entre les mains de ses sorciers qui le changèrent en quelque chose qui n'était plus humain, plus sorcier… Il n'était pas devenu une Créature Magique à proprement parlé, car on lui avait injecté les gênes directement, faisant de lui un hybride. Une partie de son ADN était semblable à celui d'un Oiseau-Tonnerre.

Cela expliquait sûrement le cercle doré qui entourait ses pupilles rouges, ainsi que sa capacité à se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière dans un bruit de foudre, l'élément de cette créature. Ce pouvoir était sûrement un mélange de l'apparition sorcière et des pouvoirs qu'il avait obtenu de l'oiseau.

Il se vit combattre des Mangemorts puis Voldemort comme l'automate sans sentiments qu'il était devenu lorsque son esprit fut brisé. Il était devenu l'arme qu'on avait voulu de lui.

Et pour cette même raison, six ans plus tard, le jour de ses vingt-quatre ans, il fut arrêté et emprisonné. Il était devenu trop dangereux pour la population sorcière, sur déclaration du Ministre en poste et du Chef du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Après tout, l'ADN qu'on avait introduit dans son organisme, venait d'une créature classifiée XXXX, soit « dangereux ». C'était tout ce qu'il avait retenu à son sujet. De paire avec son esprit brisé et amorphe, il avait été fait emprisonné.

Harry regarda son souvenir croupir derrière des barreaux des années et des années durant. Il sembla arrêté de vieillir à l'aube de sa trentaine d'années. Mais le temps continuait de passer et il se trouvait toujours enfermé.

Puis vint un jour où plus personne ne savait qui il était, ce qu'il faisait là et depuis combien de temps. Alors on se débarrassa de lui comme on se débarrasse d'un meuble encombrant dont on a oublié l'histoire et l'utilité, un meuble qui se contente de prendre sans raison de la place.

On l'avait alors offert comme cadeau politique à un ambassadeur qui se trouva être le psychopathe que Jasper et les Cullen avaient croisés ce jour-là à New York…

Il se souvenait de la suite de l'histoire.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, il eut la surprise de voir non seulement Carlisle, mais également Edward à son chevet. Le fils de son compagnon le regardait avec une profonde tristesse. Harry n'eut pas besoin de se poser la question, il savait déjà que le télépathe avait vu avec lui ses souvenirs et qu'il pensait sûrement qu'il allait redevenir la  _chose_  vide de vie et de sentiments qu'il fut autrefois. Pourtant il lui sourit et Edward écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de voir sur sa vie, l'ancien sorcier ne s'était jamais sentit aussi serein. Il savait enfin qui il était et d'où il venait. Maintenant il pourrait avancer sûrement, aux côtés de son compagnon. Carlisle attrapa d'ailleurs sa main et il reçut en réponse le plus beau sourire qu'il ne lui fut donné de voir, le poussant à se pencher pour embrasser enfin son autre moitié.

Harry savait qu'il devait à Carlisle son équilibre, car s'il s'était réveillé seul ou avec un autre vampire, il aurait sûrement perdu la tête où il serait redevenu l'être apathique qu'il fut. Mais son compagnon lui avait offert une autre chance qu'il allait continuer à saisir, avec lui.

Bella partit, Edward et Jasper s'étant enfin trouvés et lui étant finalement entier, leur famille allait désormais pouvoir vivre pleinement heureuse. Ils ne restaient plus qu'à Esmée et Alice de trouver ceux ou celles qui combleront leur cœur et tout serait véritablement parfait. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, ils allaient se contenter du bonheur qu'il avait déjà et Carlisle allait enfin pouvoir revendiquer son compagnon pleinement, les liant pour l'éternité.

_**FIN** _

**°0o0°**

Hey :D

Voilà, vous savez désormais tout ! Vous savez que Bella n'a jamais été la grande méchante de l'histoire ! (quoi que… en tout cas elle avait un caractère pourri) Vous connaissez vous aussi le passé d'Harry ! Vous savez également bah que… c'est la fin.

Et oui, l'histoire est terminée maintenant. Et nous finissons comme promis sur une Harry End ! Avec tout le monde qui est heureux, tout le monde qui est gentil, tout le monde (ou presque) qui est amoureux ! La belle vie quoi lol

Normalement il n'y a plus rien à expliquer. Sauf peut-être sur les pouvoirs d'Harry ? Pendant quelques années, il va encore posséder ses pouvoirs de créature magique, mais elles vont finir par disparaître car il est devenu vampire et qu'il tend à ne devenir que ça. Par contre l'empathie à contact est son pouvoir de vampire donc il restera. Mais voilà, il n'est pas voué à rester un hybride tout sa vie x)

Et je crois que c'est tout !

Alice et Esmée trouveront l'amour, mais plus tard. Alice avec une belle vampire et Esmée avec un beau vampire. C'est tout ce qu'il y a dire ! :D

Le thème « Porte » fait référence à celle qui menait à ses souvenirs du style « la porte vers ses souvenirs s'étaient enfin ouvertes » etc. Bon, c'est pas très clair, mais ont fait comme on peut lol

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Le Mois de Novembre verra apparaître un nouveau format pour les nuits du FoF, n'hésitez pas à aller consulter tout ça sur mon profil :D

Allez, à bientôt pour d'autres histoires et n'oubliez pas la review ;)


End file.
